She's Here
by FireStorm1991
Summary: With the looming threat of the tournament, a new life is brought into the world. A small glimpse into the unknowing minds of the Briefs family as they welcome their newest addition without a thought to the pressing issues that lie ahead.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/DBS or the characters.**

 **This number was inspired by Episode 83 of DBS. I'm dealing with a cold and thought it was the perfect time to catch up on the dub episodes, and I guess I just needed some fluff to make me feel better. Hope everyone has an awesome day!**

* * *

Everything was chaotic at the Briefs household the day that Bulma's baby girl entered the world. No one knew just how dire the time, considering an impending, universe altering tournament was just around the corner. Goku had been pushing and pushing, along with Beerus, for Vegeta to enter. The prince was adamant, though. He refused to go too far from home while his wife was still pregnant. Whis offered the solution.

Now, the baby was there, and everyone was gathered around. Gohan had gone to get Trunks, he and Goten reassuring Trunks about becoming a sibling. Of course, Trunks was more excited over having a baby brother to train with than a baby sister.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Trunks didn't know what to say at first. He was so nervous when he saw her, and then his mother asked if he wanted to hold her. Trunks tried to refuse, but once Bulma had a thought in her head she pushed right on through. She was so heavy compared to what he thought she would be, and Trunks was afraid he'd drop her. "As her big brother, it's your job to always keep your sister safe." The baby opened her eyes, the same color as his and his mom's, a smile forming on her face as she laughed with glee, as if trying to reassure her older brother that he would be great. "I'll be counting on you, all right?"

But Trunks could hardly hear his mother as he focused on the baby in his arms. He still had no idea what to do, but his sister seemed content just being near him. She kept laughing, even when he tried his attempts to tickle her. Eventually, Trunks felt the tension slowly melting away.

It was at that moment, Bulma caught Vegeta glancing over at all of them, away from their friends. She couldn't help but smile when he tried to cover it up as a cough, knowing he was caught. At that moment, Bulma and Trunks conspired, and Trunks brought the baby over to his father. "Mom said you should hold the baby now."

Vegeta glanced down at the smiling face of his son and the peaceful, serene look of sleep on his daughter's. A bead of sweat appeared on the Saiyan prince's face, but he had to cover up his nerves somehow. "That's not the way you hold her. Give her to me."

With that, Vegeta gathered the sleeping child in his arms. Trunks beamed at his father, praising him. "Wow, you're good at this, huh?"

Vegeta scoffed, looking away. Honestly, he really wasn't, but his son was completely unaware. He never really knew what Vegeta was like in his early days and infancy. As he got older, Trunks understood more, but he never saw the other side of his father, the one he worked so hard from which to breakaway.

"So, Bulma have you settled on a name?"

Vegeta's skin pricked. He was about to protest, but his proclamations fell on deaf ears. "I have the perfect name for her. We'll call her Bulla!"

The Saiyan prince regarded his daughter, completely mesmerized by her as he tried out her name for himself. The second he spoke to the child, her laugh encircled his heart in a vice grip, and Vegeta knew he was lost. "Well, it's not the worst name."

But in his heart, she would always be his Little Eschalot, his princess. He knew, just from looking at her, that he would do anything for her.

Bulma took in the scene of her two boys together with their newest addition, smiling. There was just so much love surrounding her, and she could think of no better day for her daughter to enter the world. She couldn't wait to start this new chapter in their lives, one free of pain and strife, one where her family would always be safe.

Little did she know her best friend was about to wrangle her husband into a death match, yet another obstacle to overcome.

As always, they would make through with flying colors.


End file.
